


Mistletoe Mistake

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Vampires, a tiny bit of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: For Taekwoon and Wonshik, mistletoe means something different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned from the land of no motivation and no inspiration with this fic, because i wanted to write wontaek, a vampire fic, and also a christmas fic, separately, then i thought i'd kill three birds with one stone and mashed them up. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

It’s Santa Claus day— Yuletide? No, Christmas Eve, or whatever the 24th of December is called. It’s always the same every year: Taekwoon tells Wonshik, and Wonshik forgets about it as soon as it ends, and then will start wondering once again when Taekwoon begins to prepare for it a year later. Again. Taekwoon doesn’t take it as seriously as a lot of other people— religious people, in other parts of the world.

It’s not a significant holiday per say, here, it’s more of a commercialized thing where the whole city dresses up in glimmering decorations, and people buy presents for each other— they use it as an opportunity to get together in a fancier, more atmospheric way.

For Wonshik, it had never been a day— night any more special than the others before Taekwoon.

It hasn’t happened a lot of times yet— this is the fourth Christmas they are spending together, and Taekwoon would muse in surprise that _wow, it’s already been four years since you tried to drink my blood and kill me._ At that, Wonshik would duck his head bashfully, pulling back his fangs with much difficulty.

For Wonshik, four years is nothing. He has been alive for a hundred times of that— for him, a human life is as long as a blink of an eye, but though it’s been long since he’d been a human himself, he knows that four years for them can be a very long time— hence their usual reaction of _wow, it’s been already four years._ Taekwoon isn’t an exception in that aspect.

Wonshik wishes that four years he'd spent with Taekwoon felt a lot longer.

“Why aren’t we holding the party at our place or something?” Wonshik asks, grumbling as he hooks a finger into the neck of his knitted sweater, red and white, with ridiculous reindeer patterns, and pulls at the material. It’s not uncomfortable per say, but why the hell does he have to wear such a horrible thing—

“Because,” Taekwoon starts, not taking his eyes off the road, fingers tapping to the beat of the song that plays in the radio, “Hakyeon invited us to spend Christmas Eve with him and the others.”

After a moment of silence, he adds, frowning slightly: “Plus, our place looks like a vampire lair.”

“Ha-ha,” Wonshik rolls his eyes, and scoffs.

He hasn’t met the _others_ personally, only Hakyeon— the only person other than Taekwoon that knows about Wonshik’s nature.

The sweater was also Hakyeon’s idea.

“If you don’t want to go, just say so,” Taekwoon sighs, making Wonshik turn his attention to him from the decorated and illuminated display windows of closed shops, and the rain droplets running down the glass. “Hakyeon will understand if you don’t want to go—”

“No, no it’s not that,” Wonshik interrupts, blinking at Taekwoon. His face is painted with red in the traffic light, and where Wonshik had loved the concept of what his mind associated with the color before, now it’s something that he’s usually neutral about— if not a little bit fearful.

He still remembers the crushing lust for blood, and the euphoria that fogged him whenever he quenched his thirst— only for it to spring out with more force, demanding more and more blood for the same feeling.

Wonshik had defeated the lust long before he met Taekwoon, but no matter how less dependent on blood he became with Taekwoon’s help, he always knew that he would never forget those dark times— those times when a crimson fog drizzled in his mind, clouding everything for long years until he was finally able to put a stop to his own rampage— not alone though.

That person was very familiar to Taekwoon, in a way— and maybe that’s why Wonshik was drawn to Taekwoon on that fateful night, four years ago.

“Then what’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks quietly. The lights turn green, and Wonshik doesn’t want Taekwoon to look away, but the other has to drive, and suddenly Wonshik feels so alone, for just a moment.

“I’m just—” Wonshik inhales, “not sure about myself…” he trails off.

“Oh,” Taekwoon replies, and in the fragment of moment he takes a quick glance at Wonshik, Wonshik can see the realization on Taekwoon’s face. “You— I thought you ate before we left—”

“Fed,” Wonshik corrects him, “I haven’t—”

“You need to eat,” Taekwoon cuts in stubbornly. Wonshik keeps silent until Taekwoon turns the index and pulls over to the side of the street.

“What are you doing?” Wonshik asks, watching as Taekwoon presses the hazard warning button, and unbuckles himself. After a second, he turns towards Wonshik.

“Wonshik-ah, you have never relapsed before, but you gotta eat,” Taekwoon says, his expression serious, and Wonshik bites into his lip, knowing well that Taekwoon is right. “If that’s why you’re afraid to go—”

“No,” Wonshik shakes his head, not sure which of Taekwoon’s statements he’s refusing. “I won’t feed on you,” he declares.

“Well, if you had eaten— drunk that bag of blood Hakyeon got us, then you wouldn’t be so hungry now,” Taekwoon rolls his eyes, and shifts in the seat, bringing his right knee up so that he’s turned almost fully towards Wonshik.

Taekwoon pulls at the collar of his cardigan, and exposes his neck in the most unceremonious way ever. “Eat,” he commands, forehead wrinkled.

“I don’t want to,” Wonshik objects, crossing his arms over his chest. If the heart in his chest was still alive, its pace would pick up now, beating out of his ribcage but not due to the irresistible pull of the lust. 

Taekwoon exhales in frustration as he closes his eyes for a moment, calming himself. Wonshik knows he’s being childish, but there’s a sense of dread inside him— like gut instincts for humans, but with more credibility.

It’s just a Christmas party, Wonshik tells himself, he’d never relapsed, never had the urge for long decades— he doesn’t know why he refused to feed, he thought that maybe he could go another week or two without using that blood bag, but—

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to attend a party full of people at the end of his bi-monthly fasting.

He isn’t hungry yet, he can’t feel it at all, but who’s to say that it’s going to stay like this when they arrive and he will be surrounded by so many people, so many beating hearts, so much warm blood coursing through miles of veins?

Wonshik doesn’t want to risk it.

“Please,” Taekwoon begs, almost, “just a bit. To get you through the party. We’ll leave as soon as you start feeling unwell.”

Taekwoon has always been good at reaching for the middle— the golden mean, where everyone would have the best options without too much compromises.

“Hakyeon will see the wound,” Wonshik murmurs in his way of accepting Taekwoon’s offer. He knows they will not move an inch until Wonshik agreed. There is no use trying to avoid the inevitable.

“I’ll just wear your turtleneck then,” Taekwoon shrugs. As an indication that he’s ready for Wonshik, Taekwoon slips the cardigan off his shoulders, revealing a tight shirt underneath, cleavage disappearing just above his collarbones. The path to his neck is clear. “There is another of Hakyeon’s great sweaters in the backseat anyway,” he adds.

“And why are you not wearing it?” Wonshik shoots back amusedly.

“Because I have normal clothes unlike you— we’re going to a Christmas party, not a funeral,” Taekwoon deadpans, indicating to Wonshik’s rather dark colored fashion.

Wonshik clicks his tongue with a roll of his eyes, but he unbuckles himself as well, and leans towards Taekwoon, bracing one of his arm on the back of Taekwoon’s seat— the other one goes to rest on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“You know how to make me stop,” Wonshik says quietly, almost whispering. His mouth hovers above Taekwoon’s, noses colliding.

Taekwoon nods, and opens his mouth as Wonshik presses their lips together for a kiss, before Wonshik proceeds towards Taekwoon’s jaw, and then down his neck until he finds Taekwoon’s artery— the pace of his heart has picked up a bit, but Taekwoon had already gotten used to the thought of letting a vampire drink his blood. His heart rate is just a residue mortal instinct against the supernatural that he will never be able to get rid of.

He winds his arms around Wonshik, pulling him closer, and then his muscles flex as Wonshik sinks his fangs into the soft skin of Taekwoon’s neck. He lets out a barely audible whimper, and Wonshik is just about ready to release him, but Taekwoon holds on, almost as if pressing him closer to urge Wonshik.

Taekwoon’s blood used to taste bland— there was nothing exceptional about it in the beginning, but along the years, the taste has become sweet, euphoric, almost intoxicating. Wonshik figured that it had to do with the way he thought about Taekwoon— what Taekwoon had become for him.

A friend, a lover, a partner for life, someone who sacrificed for Wonshik, had given to him and had taken from him equally, trusted him and earned his respect— all of these and more made his blood into something extremely vitalizing, so filling that Wonshik could last two months just from a few gulps.

Wonshik keeps his instincts at bay until he’s finished, completely full, even before Taekwoon would think of pushing him away. He retracts his fangs, laps at the stray trickle of blood spilling out of the wound until it closes, and then presses feather light kisses on Taekwoon’s skin before he leans away.

“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks as soon as he sees that Taekwoon’s eyes are closed. Taekwoon nods lazily, and swallows, lips open the slightest bit. “Are you dizzy?”

“A bit,” Taekwoon sighs, and Wonshik is leaning towards the back seat to grab a bottle of water from the floor, rolled underneath his seat. He uncaps it, and presses the neck to Taekwoon’s lips.

“Drink,” he says, tipping the bottle slightly so Taekwoon doesn’t have to struggle with the drinking.

It takes Taekwoon a few minutes to replenish his energy enough to take off his shirt and put on Wonshik’s turtleneck, while Wonshik opens the other package, and stares at the equally horrible reindeer patterns on the knitted sweater before he begrudgingly pulls it over his head.

The address to Hakyeon’s place is already in the GPS, so Wonshik lets Taekwoon get some rest after switching seats, and by the time they arrive – fashionably twenty minutes late – even the color has returned to Taekwoon’s face.

“You look a little pale,” Hakyeon notes as soon as he opens the door, and narrows his eyes at Wonshik who jerks his head to the side and begins to whistle.

“I’m fine, your lights just suck,” Taekwoon grumbles as Hakyeon welcomes him in a crushing embrace. He hugs Wonshik as well and steps away to let them in, taking the large gift bags from Wonshik’s hands with a bright smile.

Hakyeon’s maisonette is expansive, his spacious living room now to the brink with Christmas decorations on every available surface and a large Christmas tree standing in the middle that comes into view as the three of them walk out of the hallway chattering, and onto the gallery.

Wonshik spends most of his time by Taekwoon’s side, or with Jaehwan and Hongbin, two of Hakyeon’s and Taekwoon’s close friends while the others babble on around him, with soft music playing in the background. It’s a good enough distraction, but with the sensation of being full with Taekwoon’s blood, Wonshik wouldn’t even glance anyone’s way— he still hears their heartbeats, but it’s just a background noise, not a sweet call, not anymore.

The dread in Wonshik’s stomach doesn’t return until the big crowd has left after a few hours, and only six of them remain— when Wonshik finally looks at the new addition, a tall boy – Sanghyuk – only a few years younger than them, apparently Hakyeon’s cousin, Wonshik sinks his claws into his palm under the table to keep his fangs from appearing.

He excuses himself and tries hard not to dash into the bathroom—

Not even two minutes later, the bathroom door opens after him, and Wonshik presses his lower arm into the boy’s neck, slamming him hard against the wall.

Wonshik hisses at him, snarling.

Sanghyuk’s fangs are a lot smaller than Wonshik’s.

“Please don’t tell the others,” Sanghyuk pleads. His icy blue eyes slowly melt back into their regular dark brown, and Wonshik holds his breath a moment longer before he releases the other.

“You’re not Hakyeon’s cousin,” Wonshik states, narrowing his eyes. If he looked to the side, into the mirror, he’d see his own icy irises still glaring. “What are you doing here?”

His mind is on alert— there is another vampire in Taekwoon’s vicinity, a vampire Wonshik had never seen before, a vampire that is young, and Wonshik doesn’t know his intentions.

“Hakyeon-hyung saved me from bloodlust,” Sanghyuk admits, head hung low, and Wonshik winces. He begins to relax his muscles. “He’d said he had experience with vampires— I’m sorry, I— I didn’t want to anger you.”

Wonshik exhales, calming down. “It’s— okay,” he assures Sanghyuk, sliding his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “I was ready to tear out your throat, god— I don’t understand why Hakyeon didn’t tell me.”

“Maybe it was his Christmas gift?” Sanghyuk asks hesitantly, with a weak smile. Wonshik lets out a relieved chuckle, patting down on the sweater Sanghyuk is wearing.

“Yeah, a knitted sweater and a vampire buddy so I wouldn’t feel alone,” Wonshik laughs, stepping away.

Still, the anxiety doesn’t go away, even after the threat of another vampire being near Taekwoon disappears as he learns a bit more about Sanghyuk. He will have to pull Hakyeon to the side after all this, and question him on his decision, maybe punch him as well for scaring Wonshik like that— how could he think that letting a young vampire into their little get-together with four defenseless humans was a good idea?

Did Taekwoon know about Sanghyuk?

After dinner, they move into the living room to continue their chatter as a rerun of a Christmas movie plays in the TV none of them pay attention to, and the electric fireplace behind them gives out warmth and an orange ambient to the slightly lowered lights.

Wonshik rests his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder as the two of them occupy one of the smaller couches, and he doesn’t release Taekwoon even when it’s time to open the presents Hakyeon has brought out from one of the rooms and placed under the tree after the guests left.

With Sanghyuk being a new addition to the group, he only gets a pair of headphones from Hakyeon, but he receives promises of fun from Jaehwan and Hongbin that Sanghyuk hesitantly accepts after seeking Hakyeon’s approval.

Maybe Wonshik will give advices to the young vampire and teach him some trick if he needs it— that’s the least he can do for Sanghyuk after reacting so badly. He still feels somewhat embarrassed, but to Wonshik, Taekwoon’s safety is priority.

Done with the presents – Wonshik and Taekwoon get a cologne from Hongbin, an atmospheric lighting system from Jaehwan because _‘your place is dark like a cave, bring some color to it or something because I won’t be going back there’_ , and an expensive coffee machine from Hakyeon that Taekwoon accepts with a huge grin – they spread out in the apartment, and if not for that ominous feeling still lingering in Wonshik, he would easily fall asleep on the couch that he now has all to himself.

When he notices Taekwoon calling for Hakyeon to talk in private, Wonshik perks up, and tries not to be too suspicious. Hongbin and Jaehwan have stepped out to the balcony to smoke, while Sanghyuk disappeared to somewhere else.

Wonshik tries to listen— his hearing is enchanted as a vampire, but he only catches Taekwoon’s first words of _‘I wanted to ask you about the—‘_ before his voice is cut off when a door closes.

“How old are you?” Sanghyuk asks suddenly, quietly, and if Wonshik wasn’t focusing on trying to eavesdrop on Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s conversation, he would have easily detected the younger. Now, though, he almost jumps off the couch. “Sorry,” Sanghyuk apologizes.

“I’m—” Wonshik starts, taking a glance behind himself— Jaehwan and Hongbin seem to be in a heated discussion with cigarettes and bottles of beer in their hands, dressed in their winter coats. “Over four hundred. Years. You?”

“Wow,” Sanghyuk says, impressed, his eyes wide. “I’m just,” he starts, looking at his hands. He begins to count something with his fingers, and then glances back at Wonshik. “Half a year? Yeah.”

“How did you turn?” Wonshik asks cautiously. He’d turned into a vampire such a long time ago, he isn’t sure if modern day vampires turn the same way as they did in Wonshik’s time.

Sanghyuk presses his lips together.

Wonshik pushes himself up into sitting position. “I just want to know so I’d know how to help.”

The other bites into his lower lip. “I— don’t really remember, actually. I think I was on my way home from cram school when someone grabbed me from behind, and then— I woke up in an alley…”

Wonshik notices how Sanghyuk doesn’t continue, and the uncomfortable pull on his expression. Maybe the revelations can wait a little longer— they just met tonight, and Sanghyuk is just as wary of Wonshik, a powerful, ancient vampire in his eyes, as Wonshik is wary of Sanghyuk, a young, unpredictable vampire, basically a newborn in his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Wonshik says reassuringly, “you’ve handled your turning very well. Almost all… _victims_ bleed out after an attack, but you didn’t. You fought, and you’ve also defeated the bloodlust that many newborn succumb into. To be quite honest, I’m impressed.”

Sanghyuk shows him a small grin. “I just got lucky by running into Hakyeon-hyung,” he shrugs it off.

They keep quiet for a few minutes, glancing at the TV with nothing better to do, until Sanghyuk speaks up again.

“A question— am I allowed to eat, eh, human food? I’m feeling a little bit queasy,” he says, placing a hand over his stomach.

Wonshik raises an amused eyebrow. “You are, but don’t eat too much— just enough to keep up the illusion that you eat. Tonight might be not so fun for you, though.”

Sanghyuk groans, and launches himself towards the nearest bathroom. Wonshik lets out a hearty laugh, and then he hears Taekwoon’s steps, smells his scent.

“What’s so funny?” Taekwoon asks with a confused smile as he settles down next to Wonshik.

“I think Sanghyuk might have an upset stomach,” Wonshik says louder than necessary so that Hakyeon standing by the fireplace hears it as well. When the man turns his head towards their direction, Wonshik sends Hakyeon a knowing look, and then directs him to where Sanghyuk has disappeared to.

It’s a clear message— Sanghyuk is Hakyeon’s responsibility, but Wonshik will be glad to help with anything he can. That, however, definitely does not include feeding Sanghyuk.

Wonshik turns to look at Taekwoon. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I should be the one asking you,” Taekwoon says, resting his head on the back of the couch. They are sitting close to each other, sides pressed together. Wonshik revels in the constant reassurance that Taekwoon is there, next to him.

“I’m okay,” Wonshik nods, laying a hand on Taekwoon’s thigh, “thank you—” he nuzzles into Taekwoon’s neck, not finishing the sentence. It’s obvious what he’s being grateful for.

Taekwoon places a hand on the back of Wonshik’s head, and soothes down his black hair.

“Can we talk?”

Wonshik follows Taekwoon to a secluded hallway in Hakyeon’s apartment, all the while he wonders what Taekwoon wants to talk about with him— is it about Wonshik’s reluctance to feed? Or is it about Sanghyuk?

Taekwoon stops in the middle of the guest room, and turns around as Wonshik closes the door behind himself.

“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks cautiously.

Has Taekwoon had enough of pampering a vampire? Wonshik wouldn’t blame him— no, Taekwoon seems— _is_ happy. Would he have let Wonshik feed on him just a few hours ago if he was sick of it? Or maybe it was a parting gift?

“Nothing’s wrong,” Taekwoon shakes his head, and walks up to Wonshik with calculated steps. “I just wanted to talk about something. I’ve been meaning to mention it for some time now, but I just— couldn’t find the right time to bring it up.”

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik says quietly, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. “What is it?” His stomach swoops, and the dread that has been haunting him for the better part of the day slams into Wonshik with full force, almost making him double over.

“I—” Taekwoon begins, and wraps his arms around Wonshik’s neck in an agonizingly slow pace. Wonshik places his hands on Taekwoon’s hips as an automatic reaction to Taekwoon’s arms around his body, and pulls the other closer until their noses are bumping into each other.

“I want to—” Taekwoon starts again, drawling into Wonshik’s parted lips. “I want us to— be like this, for a very long time.”

Before Wonshik can say anything, Taekwoon presses their lips together, and then Wonshik only focuses on the feeling of Taekwoon’s mouth on his, his tongue, and the warmth his body radiates— it seeps into Wonshik cold skin, filling him with something that is not life only blood can prolong, but something entirely different.

Maybe it’s hope.

Hope that he will never have to worry about Taekwoon dying.

Wonshik pulls away.

“Taekwoon,” he says quietly, “are you saying—?”

Taekwoon glances up at the ceiling, and Wonshik follows his gaze.

There, on the white block of the ceiling lamp that hung above them is a bundle of green leaves and pearly berries.

“What?” Wonshik blurts out. His confused question earns an exasperatedly amused look from Taekwoon, before he bursts out laughing almost at the top of his lungs, face breaking and scrunching as he smiles widely.

He twirls out of Wonshik’s dazzled embrace, and topples onto the guest bed. He chuckles up at Wonshik.

“Oh, Wonshik-ah, come here,” Taekwoon beckons him, hooking his index finger towards Wonshik. He follows, almost entranced— what does Taekwoon want?

“I don’t think I understand—” Wonshik starts, and lets Taekwoon pull him on top of his chest.

“That’s a mistletoe,” Taekwoon says, pointing at the green leaves and white berries.

“Oh,” Wonshik reacts. “That thing where people kiss underneath? I thought they were red,” he blinks in confusion between Taekwoon and the mistletoe. Taekwoon stretches on the bed, and lets out a relieved groan.

“I couldn’t get the red ones, so I went with real mistletoes— Hakyeon helped me get them…” he trails off, “or more like, it was Sanghyuk who climbed the tree.”

“Aren’t those mistletoes parasites to trees?” Wonshik inquires, still looking at the plant. “They are—”

“Do you know why people kiss under them?” Taekwoon cuts in, shooting into sitting position so he doesn't have to crane his neck so much to be able to look at Wonshik.

Wonshik shrugs.

“Among many things, they kiss for the longevity of their relationship. Wonshik,” he cups Wonshik’s face, “I have no intention of leaving you for a very long time.”

Wonshik’s stomach squeezes— both at the raw love he feels burning hotter for Taekwoon than ever, and at the words _longevity_ and _long time_.

If only Taekwoon could comprehend that a long time for a vampire is so much more different than for a human.

“I will be here for an eternity,” Wonshik whispers. He enjoys as Taekwoon trails a thumb over his lower lip. “I don’t need a mistletoe for it— why do you even believe these superstitions?”

“I’m dating a vampire, don’t tell me not to believe in superstitions,” Taekwoon barks back with no real bite, and then grins. Wonshik diverts his gaze behind Taekwoon, and looks at the mistletoe once again.

“Those are like me,” he tips his chin towards the parasitic plant. “Vampires, sucking the life force out of—”

“So what?” Taekwoon cuts in, pressing his palms into Wonshik’s cheeks, smushing them as a way to distract Wonshik. “Do you think I’m a tree?”

“I’m a lot more dangerous than a mistletoe,” Wonshik counters, suddenly remembering Sanghyuk. Even though he tells himself not to, a small part of him still views the young vampire as a threat. He might have survived the worst of the bloodlust, but it isn't a guarantee that he won't pounce Taekwoon, or god have mercy, Hakyeon when Wonshik isn't there to stop Sanghyuk— he will have to ask Hakyeon about this while arrangement.

It doesn't bode well with Wonshik to have his defenseless friend live under the same roof with an unpredictable newborn vampire— _experience with vampires,_ his ass.

“I think I’ve been handling this vampire situation pretty well for the past four years,” Taekwoon smiles. “And I’m not about to give up.”

Wonshik swoops down, and kisses Taekwoon full in the mouth, unable to keep himself away.

Deep down, he knows that they will still have to bring up the topic between them, a topic Wonshik isn't sure if he is ready to discuss with Taekwoon— or if he will ever be prepared to, but for now, he has the promise of a measly mistletoe above their heads, and the warmth of Taekwoon’s body in his embrace, and that’s all Wonshik wants on this Christmas Eve.

Come morning, they will deal with a new day’s obstacles, but tonight is only for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a bit of nhyuk side-plot if u squint that i didn't plan to put into this in the beginning, but now i'm at the point where i'm wanting to write nhyuk's story so yeah


End file.
